


Earned It

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: hp_goldenage, Facial Hair, Facial Shaving, Facials, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Neck Kissing, Past Drug Use, Remus Lupin Lives, Rough Kissing, Sirius Black Lives, Touching, sensory stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Sirius has his own ideas about growing old gracefully.





	Earned It

"You're home," Remus called out from the kitchen. 

Sirius slid off his jacket and unwound his scarf, hanging it on the rack in the entry. He turned, calling back over his shoulder, "Sorry, I didn't know you'd get home early." 

"I had a meeting and I –" Sirius turned and Remus stopped mid-sentence, a smile blossoming across his face. "You were at the barber." 

"Right, yeah," said Sirius innocently, touching his soft cheeks as if he didn't know this is exactly the reaction Remus would have. 

Remus reached out, pulling Sirius to him. He pressed his cheek to Sirius's and took a slow, deep inhale. Sirius couldn't help but grin as Remus nipped his ear then brushed his lips against Sirius's face all the way to his mouth. 

"Every time?" asked Sirius, raising a brow at Remus. 

"You underestimate how your lips feel right now," Remus murmured, leaning in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck, kissing him languidly – soft, delicate touches of his tongue. 

"Maybe I should go more often," said Sirius as they ended the kiss. 

Remus hummed in the back of his throat, leaning in for one more brush of their mouths. "Maybe not. Ruins the novelty a bit." Remus unwrapped himself from Sirius and headed back to the kitchen. "It's like tying you up. Can't do it every night." 

"Maybe _you_ can't do that every night," Sirius grumbled to himself following Remus. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing." Sirius thought it'd work out better for him if he timed that conversation better. 

Remus busied himself opening a bottle of red as Sirius took his usual stool at the counter, careful not to lean his head in his hand and mess up all that lovely, hard work. Sirius did enjoy a trip to the barber. That, however, was not where he got the soft skin that Remus enjoyed so much. Sirius enjoyed the occasional trip – bimonthly – to the aesthetician.

Right before Sirius entered his fifth decade, he noticed he was looking...old. Not the sexy as hell masculine maturity that Remus carried so well, but more like his mother's portrait old. Looking to buy face cream one day, he discovered getting a facial – not the kind Remus willingly gave him. He liked the way he felt refreshed, the way his skin glowed, how Remus couldn't keep his hands off him. Over the past five years his couple of visits a year habit grew and had turned into his second favourite reason to skive off work. 

Remus knew Sirius was vain; teased him about his special face wash, the moisturiser ordered from California, the occasional charcoal face mask. Remus's other favourite thing to wind Sirius up over was where he bought his clothes – said it was the same place Teddy bought his jeans. Sirius would rather people think he was shopping for his son than be caught in a pair of old man trousers. He'd wear his jeans and show off his still-brilliant arse. 

"You were saying something about work?" Sirius asked as Remus turned, filling his glass with wine. 

Remus set the glass in front of Sirius and proceeded to fill his own as he told Sirius, "Had a meeting which finished up early and no point going back to the office, so –" 

"So you came home to be with me," said Sirius, finishing the sentence. He reached across the counter to hold Remus's hand. 

"I stopped by the garage first," Remus said, before taking a sip of his wine. "Thought I'd take you to dinner but obviously you'd left." 

"We can still go," Sirius suggested. 

Remus shrugged. "Rather stay in." 

"Me too." Remus smiled at Sirius over his glass as they took another sip. 

Neither of them was much of a cook but they tended to order in instead of going out. It was one of the best parts of ageing, giving less of a fuck. There was a time in Sirius's life when he'd felt the world was passing him by. He couldn't stand to be stuck, to sit, to not see what was out there. The lifetime of war had been hell on his post-war psychology. The only purpose he had in adult life up to that point was to fight and then that purpose disappeared suddenly. What was a thirty-eight-year-old man supposed to do? He was disoriented and it took him a long time – longer than Remus should've put up with – to realise that no amount of weed, the occasional line of coke, the trip on Molly were going to help sort him out. The hard drinking, the flight's of fancy, the travelling at a drop of a hat didn't help either. 

Finding he was damn good at working with his hands and combining that with the wizarding thirst for charmed Muggle vehicles had helped Sirius to clear his head. Realising Harry still needed him to be his godfather helped as well. Realising Teddy liked him and Sirius genuinely cared for him helped. And Remus. Knowing Remus loved him after all the shit they had gone through that...that was everything. Youth could go out, Sirius would stay here. 

"Jesus, you look good," Remus said, shaking his head appreciatively. 

"You aren't telling me anything I don't know." Sirius smiled and felt a blush despite himself. 

"God, don't blush." Remus leaned across the counter and kissed Sirius. 

"Why can't I blush?" Sirius asked, almost laughing. 

"Your skin, it's...perfect. And when you blush it, God, your eyes get bright – God, kiss me again." Remus held Sirius's head between his hands, practically yanking him across the counter by it. 

"Merlin," Sirius murmured, kissing Remus deeply, running his hands through Remus's hair, loving the feel of it between his fingers. 

"Fuck..." Remus broke the kiss, panting. "I love your mouth like this." 

Sirius suppressed a smile. He knew very well what Remus liked. 

Sirius sat back in his seat, taking a slow drink of wine. He'd make Remus wait just a moment longer.

"It's funny," Sirius began, "I prefer when you've got a little stubble." 

"Do you?" Remus's cheek plumped with a half-smile. 

"After a few days, the greys, golden-blonds and browns in your beard..." Sirius felt his chest tighten at the thrill that he got to live his life looking at the face before him. Remus's dark eyes sparkled with the compliment. "The way it feels after a couple days, when you're in me, and pressing your face across my back. The brush of it across my skin." 

Remus rocked back on his heels as he rubbed his face in seeming amazement. "I shaved this morning but how's this?" Remus took Sirius's hand by the wrist and pressed the palm of it against his cheek. It was rough as sand paper. Sirius could feel his lips were already a bit chafed from it. Tomorrow morning it would be a little softer, better rubbing between his legs but for tonight – Sirius's cock stirred, thinking about the feel of Remus's cheeks scraping between his shoulder blades. 

Sirius stood from his chair, no further invitation needed. 

They climbed the stairs together, Remus behind Sirius, hands resting on Sirius's hips. Sirius could sense Remus's desire emanating from him. He could imagine the hard press of Remus's cock tenting his trousers perfectly. 

Reaching their bedroom, Remus turned Sirius around, pressing his mouth to Sirius's for another kiss. Remus sighed into the kiss, running his hands down Sirius's chest to the hem of his shirt, breaking the kiss to pull the shirt up over Sirius's head. He crashed his mouth to Sirius's before Sirius's arms were even free of the sleeves. 

He cupped Sirius's face in his hands, feeling along Sirius’s cheeks with his thumbs, while he traced Sirius's lips with his tongue. Sirius could taste the red wine they shared moments before. The heady wine had nothing on the intoxicating roll of Remus's hips pressing to Sirius's. 

"Kiss my neck...my jaw..." said Remus. He breath sounded short as he pulled away from the kiss.

Sirius obligingly ran his lips, his cheeks, across the curve of Remus's jaw. He made each kiss soft, punctuated with a dart of his tongue. He lowered his head the crook of Remus's neck, filling his lungs with a long slow inhale of Remus's scent – after shave and laundry soap. The scent was so heady to Sirius he felt he could almost drift away on it. 

Remus groaned, combing his fingers through Sirius's hair. Sirius brushed his lips across Remus's neck, stopping at the spot he knew Remus liked best,and gently sucking the spot there. His lips were gentle, soft touches with his soft skin. 

Sirius pressed his mouth to Remus’s neck – swirling his tongue, kissing with an open mouth – as he lowered his hands to Remus's flies, undoing them. The hard press of Remus's cock was clear on the back of his fingers. Sirius pushed one hand down Remus's pants, wrapping it around his cock. 

Remus hissed and bucked into the touch. "Jesus," Remus murmured as Sirius brought his mouth back to Remus’s. Sirius stroked Remus slowly and their tongues slid past each other. Sirius deepened the kiss and Remus moved with him, falling into the rhythm of Sirius’s hand on his cock. 

Sirius thought for a moment of making Remus come in his hand. His cock throbbed at the thought of how Remus's hips would thrust frantically as he got close, then his entire body would stiffen as he came, spilling himself all over Sirius's hand, silky and hot. Sirius loved that even now he could excite Remus so much he could come by this alone. 

Remus rested his hands on Sirius's chest and pushed him backwards to the bed. Sirius reluctantly moved his hand out of Remus's pants to undo his own jeans and shuck them off. Throwing his clothes aside, Sirius crawled on to the bed. He looked over his shoulder at Remus, waiting on hands and knees. 

Remus watched him from under lowered lashes, a half smile playing on his lips. Sirius flicked his brows in reply and then lowered his head, resting it on his crossed forearms. His breath quickened in his chest as the weight on the bed shifted and he could feel Remus crawling across it to him. Remus traced a hand up Sirius's back, making goose flesh rise across Sirius's body. He moaned, pushing his hips back in need, ready to be taken. But Remus didn't move between Sirius’s legs, instead he lowered his head and brushed his rough chin across the same spot he had touched so delicately. The contrast, the rasp of of it, made Sirius's body thrum with want.

He bit his lower lip, not wanting to tip his hand, not wanting to show Remus just how good he was making Sirius feel, but his cock had a mind of its own and he started rolling his hips despite himself. He felt the puff of Remus's amusement across his back and it was quickly replaced with another rough pass of Remus's chin. An inarticulate sound bubbled out of Sirius's throat at the feel of it. 

Remus rested a warm, soft hand at the base of Sirius's back, keeping contact with him, grounding him, as he moved to kneel between Sirius's legs. He pressed close to Sirius, his hard-as-hell cock rubbing against Sirius's arse. Sirius slowly moved his hips, rubbing against that hard cock, trying to get Remus to enter him. Instead of giving Sirius what he so desperately wanted, Remus laid his chest across Sirius's back, wrapping his arms around him. His cheek pressed perfectly between Sirius's shoulder blades. 

Sirius made himself stop, finding joy at the heat of Remus's chest, the tickle of the hair on his chest and belly against Sirius’s back. Remus slowly brushed his cheek between Sirius's shoulders. It wasn't as rough as his chin and it made Sirius’s body crave more. Remus placed a kiss on Sirius’s back and then deliberately ran his chin down the column of Sirius's spine. Sirius no longer tried to stifle any noise, it would've been impossible anyway. He made inarticulate sounds from somewhere deep inside, his skin...no his flesh, on fire with feel of Remus's stubble-rough skin. 

Remus circled his chin at the bottom of Sirius’s spine and then dragged back up, over Sirius’s back again. 

"Jesus, fuck," Sirius moaned like a whore. He started thrusting his hips again. He needed to be taken now. 

Remus lifted his body from Sirius's and held one hip as he used the other hand to guide his dick into Sirius. The push of the head past the tight ring of muscle made Sirius whimper and thrust forward slightly. Remus held him steady and gently pulled him back until Sirius was fully seated on his cock. 

Sirius's body began to shake with desire, almost uncontrollable trembling, he felt outside of himself. Remus reached for Sirius's neck gently stroking him there, soothing him, and Sirius stopped trembling and Remus began to push in and out. Sirius uncrossed his arms and pushed up on his hands so he could meet Remus thrust for thrust. 

Remus slid his hand through Sirius's hair, then down one shoulder, reaching around to pinch one nipple. They both groaned as Sirius pushed back hard on Remus's cock. Sirius felt too tight and wide open at the same time, exposing himself in a way he only let Remus see. Sirius took control of the rhythm, riding Remus's cock, making Remus fuck him harder, deeper. 

Remus gently held Sirius's hips, clearly letting Sirius take them where he would. Sirius whimpered wanting more, and more, and more. 

Knowing Sirius's body the way he did, Remus could sense what he wanted, what he needed. Remus squeezed Sirius's hip, stilling him, and lay once again against Sirius's back. He reached around with one hand and slowly stroked Sirius the way that made Sirius forget his own name. Remus moved his hand quickly, up the shaft to the head, pulling back his foreskin, circling a thumb around the tip before stroking back down again. Remus’s fingers brushed lightly over Sirius's balls. Yes, Remus knew Sirius well, from sickle-shaped scar on his left tricep to how he needed to be fucked just so. Being possessed, being seen for everything he was, it was more intoxicating than anything else Sirius had ever experienced. 

Remus kissed Sirius's back with an open mouth before resting his chin on the spot he’d kissed. He began gently rubbing his face back and forth on Sirius’s back. Sirius’s senses felt heightened and raw – the rough scrape of Remus’s stubble, his cock filling Sirius's arse, and Remus's firm hand on Sirius's dick. Sirius pushed back onto Remus's cock and forward into his hand, fast and hard. 

"Yeah, fuck, Padfoot," Remus panted as he thrust faster, harder, so hard that Sirius's arms shook until he let himself collapse onto the bed, cradling his forehead. 

Sirius reached with his left hand, joining it with Remus's to bring himself off. Remus was so deep inside of Sirius that his hips barely moved anymore. He stilled, crying out and coming, emptying himself with pulse after pulse.

Remus kept moving one hand across Sirius's cock and rolled Sirius's bollocks with the other. 

"Fuck me!" Sirius cried out and came in a rush, all over their hands, their bed, his cock pulsing, as his arse clenched around Remus's cock, still buried deep inside him. 

Eventually they moved, holding each other close at the head of the bed, feet hanging off and tangling over the edge. 

"Your face," Remus said with half-apology, half-laugh. "It looks like you've been slapped." 

Sirius cupped his cheek, it did feel tender, most especially around his mouth. "I'll live." 

Remus replied, "Looks like your back." 

"It was well worth it." Sirius ran a hand through Remus's hair admiring the greys and browns. 

"I feel like I ruined your special thing. Like your shave has gone to waste." 

Sirius chortled, "That was hardly a waste, love." 

"I know you like your little...things. Your shaves, face _moisturiser_ , your hair a certain way. Vain," Remus said in an off handed sort of way as he started to gently play with Sirius's hair again. Sirius knew Remus loved his thick, soft hair, the way it felt between his fingers. Remus had told him more than once. 

"Huh," Remus said, as if something had occurred to him. He frowned at Sirius's hair and then back down at his face. 

"What?" Sirius asked, feeling slightly panicked like he might be losing his beautiful hair, his best feature. 

"I was looking at the silver in your hair," Remus said. 

"Oh," Sirius said feeling better. He knew all the about the "silver" in his hair. The threads that ran from his part along both sides. The more concentrated silver at his temples. The way his beard, if he let it grow, was an array of salt and pepper. 

"All those things you buy and somehow you're not silly enough to colour your hair," Remus said. 

"I would never colour my hair, that's completely mad!" Sirius said mildly affronted. 

"But you'll spend a hundred pounds on a bottle of liquid gold leaf or whatever it is? And even without it you'd still be ridiculously handsome." 

"You think I've aged well, Moony?" asked Sirius with a smile. 

Remus rolled his eyes, "You're a bit ridiculous, you know you look good. You look at least ten years younger than my old arse." 

Sirius scowled at Remus, "Your old arse is brilliant and I love it so don't start. If I look so good the gold leaf must be doing it's job. Besides it's not for the wrinkles, I like those. The _gold leaf_ it's to keep my face from becoming part of my neck." 

"I'm glad you have a thing for grey hair and wrinkles," Remus said lightly but he touched his beautifully lined face in a somewhat self-conscious way. 

Sirius propped himself up on one elbow reaching for Remus's hand. He touched the smile lines that lightly framed Remus's mouth, the lines from eye to temple, he even ran his thumb across the deep line that ran between Remus's brow. He loved all of the lines of Remus's face, but he liked that one less, that one scrunched when he worried, and Sirius never wanted Remus to worry every again. Worry was in the past. Sirius took Remus's hand and ran it along the same lines he knew on his own face, the smile lines, the "crows feet," then to grey at his temples. "I would never wish these away. Not on you, not on me. Grey hair and wrinkles, I've earned it."


End file.
